A Day
by lovejoshua17
Summary: [REAL ENDING IS UP!] Yang namanya penyesalan, semua pasti ada di akhir. Saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Choi Seungcheol x Hong Jisoo/Joshua (Cheolsoo). BL! Typo dan Bahasa Amburegul!
1. Chapter 1

**A DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Hong Jisoo**

.

.

.

Seungcheol berulang kali menatap jam di tangannya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Berharap orang yang ditunggunya cepat datang. Ia sudah dengan berat hati membatalkan _kencan_ nya dengan Jeonghan untuk bertemu orang ini, kalau ia sampai tidak datang, Seungcheol akan benar-benar marah padanya.

.

.

" _Besok ulang tahunku, Cheolie. Hiks...kumohon, untuk sehari saja."_

" _Aku sibuk, banyak sekali pekerjaan."_

" _Kumohon. Sekali ini saja. Bukankah kau pernah janji akan memberikan satu saja dari harimu untukku? Kumohon, Cheolie." Jisoo mulai terisak. Seungcheol yang mendengar tangisnya lewat telepon pun tidak dapat menahannya. Bukan karena ia merasa bersalah mendengar Jisoo menangis karenanya, hanya saja, karena terlalu sering, suaranya benar-benar membuatnya gerah. Berisik. Mengganggu._

" _Baiklah."_

" _Terima kasih, sayang." Jisoo pun tertawa kecil di tengah tangisnya yang terdengar jelas dari seberang sana._

 _._

 _._

"Cheolie, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Seungcheol hendak marah karena setelah setengah jam Jisoo baru datang. Tapi melihat penampilan Jisoo ia bukannya marah malah keheranan.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju itu?"Sweater putih dan mantel berwarna coklat muda pemberian Seungcheol di hari ulang tahun Jisoo saat dulu mereka baru jadian tujuh tahun lalu dibangku kuliah, masih terlihat manis membalut tubuh mungil Jisoo.

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Ini hadiah pertama yang kau berikan dulu padaku."

"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya. Karena aku sendiri yang membelikannya." Jisoo pun tersenyum manis. Senyum Jisoo entah kenapa hari ini manis sekali, pipi apelnya yang merona entah karena cuaca yang dingin atau karena bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya membuatnya makin menawan. Matanya berbinar saat menatap mata Seungcheol penuh cinta. Hati Seungcheol yang telah lama membeku, entah kenapa sedikit mecair.

"Ayo sayang, kita segera masuk." Seungcheol hanya mengangguk. Namun, saat akan melangkah memasuki taman bermain, Jisoo menarik lengannya. Ia mengeluarkan syal berwarna hitam putih, warna kesukaan Seungcheol dari tas yang dibawanya dan melingkarkannya di leher Seungcheol.

"Hadiah."

"Tapi inikan ulang tahunmu. Aku bahkan tidak sempat membelikanmu hadiah." Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau adalah hadiahku, Cheolie~" Jisoo tersenyum manis, terlalu manis dengan senyumnya yang lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, namum menghilangkan bola matanya kali ini. Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannya ke lengan kekasihnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak berotot itu, menikmati kencan yang sudah sangat lama Seungcheol janjikan.

"Terima kasih sayang, karena dirimu, aku tidak takut lagi naik rollercoaster."

"Hm?" Seungcheol memandang Jisoo heran. Jisoo pun membalas tatapan Seungcheol dengan senyum merekahnya yang tidak pernah luntur sejak kedatangannya.

"Kau ingat, tujuh tahun lalu, saat kau pertama kali mengajakku kencan kesini? Kau begitu bersemangat ingin menaiki rollercoaster, tapi aku menolak karena takut. Lalu, kau menggenggam tanganku erat sambil meneriakkan 'Aku mencintai Hong Jisoo' saat kita menaikinya, membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian saat turun." Jisoo meraih sebelah tangan Seungcheol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Itu pertama kalinya aku tertawa saat menaiki wahana mengerikan ini. Terima kasih sayang. Sekarang aku sudah tidak takut lagi menaikinya, berkat dirimu." Jisoo pun menarik tangan Seungcheol saat giliran mereka sudah tiba menaiki wahana yang dulu sangat ditakuti Jisoo itu.

"Cheolie~"

"Hm?" Seungcheol menaruh sumpitnya di piring dan mulai mengunyah makanannya.

"Terima kasih, karenamu.. sekarang aku jadi menyukai kimchi." Lagi-lagi, Seungcheol menatap heran Jisoo yang sedang mengusap pinggiran bibir Seungcheol lembut karena sisa sauce yang menempel. Jisoo yang mengerti tatapan tidak mengerti Seungcheol, langsung menyilangkan tangannya di meja dan menatap mata Seungcheol lekat.

"Kau tau, tujuh tahun lalu saat aku masih baru dengan makanan korea, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kimchi. Karena ibuku tidak pernah memasaknya saat di LA. Tapi, berkat dirimu yang selalu membuatkanku makanan dengan berbahan dasar kimchi, aku jadi menyukainya. Terima kasih ya sayang." Jisoo mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memasukkan kimchi kemulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa kimchi yang sekarang begitu familiar di lidahnya. Seungcheol memandangi Jisoo yang sedang makan dengan riangnya. Entah kenapa, ia baru sadar kalau Jisoo bisa jadi periang seperti ini. Mungkin saat awal berpacaran dulu, ia akan dengan mudahnya melihat pemandangan ini. Tapi, ini adalah yang pertama setelah sekian lamanya.

"Kau yakin mau ke club?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ayolah, kita harus bersenang-senang. Untuk hari special ini."

"Baiklah." Seungcheol heran, setelah 10 tahun mengenal Jisoo sejak bangku SMA, dan tujuh tahun menjadi pacarnya, ini kali pertama Jisoo menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang dulu kekasihnya sebut sebagai tempat terkutuk. Walau pada kenyataannya, ini adalah tempat favorite Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Jisoo menarik tangan Seungcheol memasuki ruangan yang dilatarbelakangi musik bervolume tinggi memekikkan gendang telinga dengan orang-orang mabuk yang berjoget tidak karuan disana –sini. Walaupun ini musim dingin, tapi hawa di dalam ruangan ini mampu membuat orang berkeringat.

"Kau mau apa kesini?!"

"Apa?!"

"Mau apa kesini?!"

"Ha?!" Seungcheol makin mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping lelaki manis disampingnya.

"Untuk apa kesini sayang?!" wajah Seungcheol dan Jisoo kini berhadapan sangat dekat. Seungcheol yang kesekian kali melihat senyuman hangat dan lembut itu hari ini makin merasa hatinya mulai mencair lagi. Mungkinkah, hatinya akan kembali hangat?

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku sayang. Tentu untuk bersenang-senang sayang!" Jisoo pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Seungcheol dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciumannya singkat, karena Jisoo langsung menarik Seungcheol ke dalam lantai dansa. Setelah menaruh tas dan mantel mereka. Seungcheol dapat melihat dengan jelas sweater kebesaran Jisoo, yang bahkan masih tetap kebesaran setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Jisoo terlihat sedikit sexy dengan bagian leher jenjangnya dan sedikit bagian pundaknya apalagi _collarbone_ nya yang terekspos bebas.

Ini pertama kalinya Seungcheol melihat Jisoo terlihat sedikit liar seperti ini. Maklum, Jisoo yang ia kenal adalah anak baik-baik tipe rumahan yang sangat membenci rokok, minuman keras, dan club malam, hal yang justru disukai Seungcheol. Walau Jisoo sudah melarang dan menasehati Seungcheol untuk setidaknya mengurangi kebiasaan buruk yang ia benci itu, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya di belakang Jisoo, bersama Jeonghan lebih tepatnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jisoo dan Seungcheol untuk berbaur dengan keramaian. Berjoget sesuka hati menikmati musik yang entah berantah. Seungcheol sempat tertegun melihat Jisoo yang dengan lihainya berjoget dengan music dugem seperti ini. Jisoo yang melihat Seungcheol hanya terdiampun langsung menghampirinya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Seungcheol, memandangi wajahnya lama penuh kasih sayang dan menciumi lehernya dengan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Ah!" Jisoo terkekeh setelah menggigit leher Seungcheol cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekasnya disana. Ia pun tidak henti-hentinya mengusap pipi Seungcheol sayang untuk kemudian memeluk Seungcheol erat. Dengan sedikit berjinjit mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kemudian ia melespaskan pelukannya dan berlari menjauhi Seungcheol.

"Dasar!" Seungcheol pun untuk pertama kalinya hari ini menunjukkan senyumannya. Ia pun menerobos keramaian untuk mencari Jisoo. Seungcheol menemukannya sedang berlompat-lompat mengikuti irama musik, kepalanya ia gelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada lelaki mabuk menghampiri Jisoo dan langsung menepuk buttnya keras. Jisoo yang terkejut pun langsung berbalik dan terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Lelaki itu makin mendekat hendak memeluk Jisoo saat Seungcheol menghalanginya. Ia mendorong lelaki itu menjauh.

"Ia pacarku! Pergi sana!" Lelaki itu pun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan melenggang pergi. Seungcheol membalikkan badannya mendapati Jisoo yang tersenyum senang dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih." Seungcheol pun mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Tak perlu. Aku kan kekasihmu. Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Bisiknya. Hati Seungcheol sepertinya sudah mencair sepenuhnya. Mereka menikmati malam dengan senyuman dan tawa ditengah kerlap-kerlip lampu club malam yang berwarna-warni serta diselingi ciuman manis dan belaian Seungcheol ditubuh ramping Jisoo. Saat sudah semakin larut mendekati pagi mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Seungcheol.

"Ah~ Choelie~" Seungcheol terus saja menciumi wajah kekasihnya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju aprtemen Seungcheol. Seungcheol sepertinya telah mendapati kesadarannya kembali, betapa memabukkannya tubuh kekasihnya. Bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk menunggu untuk menciumi bibir Jisoo penuh nafsu di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Di dalam saja, sayang."

"Langsung ke kamar?" Jisoo pun hanya mengangguk dan mencium bibir Seungcheol singkat sebelum menariknya ke dalam apartemen Seungcheol.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, mereka langsung melepaskan baju masing-masing saat memasuki kamar. Seungcheol langsung mendorong Jisoo ke ranjang dan langsung naik ke atasnya untuk menciumi tubuhnya di setiap sentinya. Seungcheol pun jadi kembali sadar, bahwa Jisoo ternyata memiliki tubuh yang begitu seksi dan lembut, membuatnya makin mabuk disetiap detiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang." Ucap Seungcheol disela ciumannya.

"Aku juga."

.

.

Seungcheol terbangun untuk mendapati ranjangnya kosong. Ia berjalan gontai ke dapur dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_ dan menemukan sarapan yang sudah tersaji dengan rapih di atas meja makan dengan note kecil berwarna pink di sebelah piringnya.

 _Ada yang harus aku urusi. Nanti aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu._

 _Habiskan sarapanmu, Sayang~ :*_

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil lalu duduk dan mulai memakan makanannya. Ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Maaf Jeonghan-ah, aku akan kencan dengan Jisoo hari ini."

"..."

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau juga kencan saja sana dengan pacarmu si Mingyu itu."

"..."

"Tumben? Memangnya salah aku kencan dengan pacarku? Hubungan kita hanya sekedar tidur bersama, kau ingat?"

"..."

"Pacarmu yang terlalu sibuk bekerja kenapa aku yang kau marahi?"

"..."

"Sudah ah! Kau merusak pagiku." Seungcheol pun mematikan sambungannya.

.

.

Seungcheol sudah rapih dan wangi menunggu Jisoo yang akan segera datang. Ia pun sudah menyiapkan kado yang tadi ia perintahkan sekeretarisnya untuk dibelikan. Sudah jam 3 sore, tapi Jisoo belum juga muncul. Seungcheol jadi tak tenang dan bahkan mengabaikan TV yang menyala.

"Ting Tong Ting Tong." Bel apartemen Seungcheol berbunyi. Sedikit aneh memang, mengingat Jisoo harusnya langsung masuk saja karena ia sudah mengetahui password apartemennya.

"Sayang, kenapa kau-"

"Maaf, ini ada paket kiriman untuk Tuan Choi Seungcheol."

"Kiriman? Ah, Iya terima kasih."

Seungcheol pun membawa masuk kardus berukuran sedang ke dalam. Meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tengah dan membukanya dengan tanda tanya yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Seungcheol sedikit memekik melihat isi di dalam kardus berwarna coklat muda itu. Isinya barang-barang pemberian Seungcheol untuk Jisoo selama tujuh tahun menjalin asmara. Termasuk sweater dan mantel yang Jisoo pakai kemarin. Sudah bersih dan rapih, namun masih meninggalkan wangi manis jeruk khas Jisoo. Samar-samar semua kenangan itu terngiang kembali di otak Seungcheol seperti kaset rusak dan semuanya terhenti pada satu foto. Bukan fotonya dengan Jisoo, melainkan fotonya dengan Jeonghan yang berpelukan mesra tertempel pada surat dengan tulisan tangan Jisoo.

.

.

 _Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, sayang? Kau ingat, dulu saat pertama kali aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat membenci kebohongan? Aku juga pernah memintamu untuk jujur padaku bila ternyata hatimu bukan untukku lagi kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Kebahagianmu adalah yang utama bagiku. Tapi, aku tau kau orang yang sangat baik. Mungkin, kau tidak mau jujur padaku karena kau takut menyakitiku atau kau bingung mengungkapkannya kan? Tidak apa, aku sudah mengetahuinya sayang. Sejak lama. Aku terus menunggumu untuk jujur padaku, tapi kau tidak juga melakukannya. Dia sangat cantik, periang, dan sepertinya dia juga menyayangimu. Kalian sangat cocok karena kalian mempunyai banyak persamaan. Kau beruntung sayang, karena mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku._

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk mengajariku bagaimana menyenangkannya rollercoaster dan betapa enaknya kimchi. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyukai club malam, tempat itu membuatku tak nyaman. Mungkin bersama Jeonghan kaubisa lebih bersenang-senang._

 _Dan juga, hutangmu sudah lunas, Sayang. Terima kasih untuk satu hari yang membahagiakan kemarin. Aku akan selalu mengenangnya. Selama tujuh tahun kita bersama, tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyesalinya. Aku selalu mencintaimu sayang. Selalu. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia, bersamanya._

 _._

 _._

Seungcheol pun menjatuhkan suratnya ke lantai. Ia masih tertegun dengan kenyataan yang masih sulit untuk diterima.

"Kau salah paham, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Soo. Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengannya. Dan, tidak, hutangku belum lunas. Aku masih janji satu hal padamu. Aku berjanji, akan menikahimu." Ucap Seungcheol lirih memandangi kotak kardus dihadapannya. Sebenarnya, hubungannya dengan Jeonghan hanyalah sekedar saling memanfaatkan. Memuaskan nafsu karena kejenuhan dari pasangan masing-masing. Melakukan semuanya layaknya seperti orang berpacaran, tetapi tanpa cinta. Namun sepertinya Seungcheol lupa, bahwa Jisoo juga manusia biasa. Walau sebaik apapun ia, hatinya akan tetap terluka jika mengetahui orang yang dicintainya tidur dengan lelaki lain di malam natal setahun lalu saat ia hendak memberikan kejutan untuknya. Seungcheol pun memandangi surat yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia kembali terkejut membaca catatan yang ada dibaliknya.

 _Aku akan ke Amerika dan tidak akan kembali. Maaf karena telah menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanmu._

Oh, tidak. Andai Seungcheol setuju untuk pergi ke Amerika menemui orangtuanya di hari natal lalu, mungkin ia tidak akan pusing memikirkan dimananya bagian dari Amerika Jisoo berada. Ia hanya tau orang tua Jisoo di LA, tapi LA juga bukanlah kota kecil. Ia menyesal karena selama setahun ini terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan Jeonghan dan mengabaikan Jisoo. Namun, yang namanya penyesalan, semua pasti ada di akhir. Saat semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Pesankan aku tiket ke LA sekarang juga sekretaris, Kim!"

Seungcheol langsung mengambil mantelnya dan kotak merah kecil yang sedari tadi tergelatak di atas meja. Kotak merah berisi cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya. Seungcheol berencana melamar Jisoo. Ia langsung berlari membanting pintunya keras, meninggalkan kardus berisi kenangan yang terbuka lebar. Seungcheol melewatkan kotak berwarna biru tua di pojok kanan bawah kardus itu. Jika dibuka, kau akan melihat foto kenangan Seungcheol dan Jisoo, yang diatasnya terdapat undangan berwarna merah maroon dengan tulisan tinta berwarna emas diatasnya _"WEN JUNHUI & HONG JISOO"_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gagal Sad Ending. Bye!

.

.

.

.

Nana~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

[REAL ENDING]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sebulan akhirnya Seungcheol menemukan Jisoo. Namun, hatinya makin hancur saat melihat Jisoo yang berada dalam dekapan seorang lelaki di sofa mereka yang berhadapan dengan perapian. Suasananya begitu hangat dan penuh cinta. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan kini. Dingin. Sendiri. Penuh dengan penyesalan. Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pagar rumah besar itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya air mata jatuh tanpa diminta.

Seungcheol kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Setidaknya itu yang ia sedang berusaha lakukan. Ia telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jeonghan. Karena setiap melihatnya, justru bayangan Jisoo yang sedang menangis tersedu yang ia dapati. Jeonghan selalu mengingatkannya pada dosa yang telah membawa karma dalam hidupnya.

Musim dingin berganti dengan musim semi, lalu ke musim panas, beralih ke musim gugur dan kembali ke musim dingin lagi. Siklus itu terus berulang setiap tahunnya, namun hidup Seungcheol hanya diisi dengan musim dingin. Hatinya telah membeku. Ia kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Hari-harinya hanya ia isi dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Sampai umurnya telah mencapai kepala 6, ia tetap sendiri. Bahkan saat ia sakit-sakitan, hanya pelayannya yang setia mendampinginya.

Seperti mengetahui bahwa saatnya tiba, Seungcheol pun memanggil notarisnya untuk menuliskan surat wasiatnya. Dan di musim dingin 40 tahun setelah perpisahannya dengan cinta sejatinya, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya akibat penyakit komplikasi yang sudah lama ia derita. Seungcheol meninggal dalam tidur damainya di kamar mewah dengan balutan hangat pakaian musim dingin dan selimutnya serta syal berwarna hitam putih yg melingkar di lehernya. Syal hadiah terakhir dari Jisoo, adalah temannya dalam kesendirian selama 40 tahun ini, ia selalu membawanya setiap saat tak mengenal musim sampai saat terakhirnya. Bahkan walau syal itu sudah usang ia tetap setia membawa dan memakainya. Karena hanya syal itu yang bisa mengingatkannya akan senyuman manis Jisoo yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

Jisoo berdiri di hadapan makam Seungcheol sambil terisak. Notaris Seungcheol sendiri yang datang ke Amerika untuk memberitahukan kematian Seungcheol. Suaminya, Jun selalu setia disampingnya, memeluknya erat, mencoba mengerti dengan segala keadaan dan perasaan Jisoo. Sebab sebelum menikahinya, Jisoo pun sudah jujur bahwa masih ada Seungcheol dihatinya. Toh, Jun sudah terlalu mencintai Jisoo sehingga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena, Jisoo pun selama ini selalu menjadi suami yang baik untuknya.

Jisoo melepaskan pelukan Jun dan berjalan tepat dihadapan batu marmer yang bertuliskan nama cinta sejatinya. Tangisnya makin menjadi saat membaca note di atasnya. "Maafkan aku sayang. Selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu. CSC HJS"

Setelah beberapa hari kematian Seungcheol, sekretaris dan notaris Seungcheol datang dan memberikan surat wasiat padanya. Sebelum kematiannya Seungcheol menyerahkan 80% kekayaannya untuk yayasan amal yang didirikannya saat masih bersama Jisoo dulu, lalu 20% ia berikan ke keluarganya dan perusahaan. Namun, bukan hanya itu, ia meninggalkan satu lagi warisan untuk Jisoo, sangat special dan bukan berbentuk uang.

Sekretaris dan notaris Seungcheol membawa Jisoo yang selalu ditemani Jun menuju sebuah tempat dipinggiran kota. Mereka pun sampai disebuah rumah kaca dengan pintu besar menyambut mereka. Jisoo terkejut, melihat ternyata di tempat terpencil seperti ini, ada taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran sangat indah. Padahal ini musim dingin, tapi bunga-bunga musim tropis pun bermekaran dengan sempurna.

"Bunga-bunga ini ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Tuan Choi selama sepuluh tahun ini. Semuanya adalah hadiah untukmu, Tuan Wen Jisoo."

Jisoo pun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menatap bunga mawar merah di depannya, warna merah darah kesukaannya. Jun pun memeluk Jisoo erat, membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menangis di dekapannya.

'Aku juga akan mencintaimu selamanya Cheolie. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: tadinya gua gak niat buat lanjutannya. Tapi karena terus didesak oleh komen-komen kalian... gua buat ini. Dalam waktu 20 menit dan mengetik susah payah di HP. Maaf kalo gak suka sama endingnya. Thx juga buat semua review, fav, fol, dan semua yg udh baca~

Daaaaaannn... FFN ERROR! REVIEW GUE YANG KELIATAN CUMA DUA?

But, tenang aja semua review kalian dh gw baca (yang masuk ke notif email). Once again... thanks a lot everyone~ cheolsoo moment makin banyak, ff nya juga makin banyak~ :D

.

.

.

Nana~


End file.
